Uncharted: Amulet of Luna
by jedispartan217
Summary: Post U3. Hired by a mysterious employer to find an ancient artifact Nathan Drake has begun to experience some odd changes. Can he along with Sully and Elena uncover the truth to an ancient civilization,reveal who hired them, and return Nate to normal before it's too late?
1. New Adventure

**Hello there! I've come out with my newest fanfic and I'm so excited about it! I just love Uncharted! I've had this down for awhile and I thought of putting this up because right now I'm stuck on writing out the battles for my Transformers fanfic and figured that my readers needed something to read but don't worry the first battle is halfway done and will be up soon..that is if school doesn't get in the way again. Anyway I hope you enjoy this and leave a review if you can. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Uncharted. It belongs to Naughty Dog. :3**

_It had been half a year since the events in Yemen. Nathan Drake had lost the one important artifact he always kept on his person: Sir Francis Drake's ring. He had lost it back in the Atlantis of the Sands to Marlowe who found her fate to quicksand, but he was more thankful to be alive than be dead because of it. He had found something better to replace it. Now we find him on a new adventure that is far beyond what he would ever expect._

* * *

><p>Prologue...<p>

"How did you get yourself into this Nate?"

Nathan drake had gotten himself into another 'between a rock and a hard place'. On the ledge of a waterfall he was on his knees, his clothes and face stained with blood from a long and hard beating, his hands tied behind his back. He glared at a man who walked up to him: his captor.

"Now, now Drake don't try to do anything rash. No surprises. We wouldn't want them to be harmed would we? You've already lost one person on this trip."

The treasure hunter looked behind the man to see Sully and Elena with their hands raised, looking exhausted and beaten as well. The captor aimed his pistol towards them.

"I don't want to get my hands dirty so I'll make this quick." he said.

Nate narrowed his gaze up and spat landing a hit on his shoe.

"Sorry, But you won't be doing anything when I get my hands on you, and boy heheh are you in for a surprise." he said grinning.

The figure looked at his shoe in disgust and slapped the bunt of his pistol across Nate's face.

"Nate!" yelled Elena.

"Quiet you!" the captor turned his glance to Elena then back at Nate.

Nate regained control of his battered head and laughed alittle.

"I've had girls hit harder than that. Then again you are one."

The man grunted in annoyance and walked over to Sully grabbing him by the shirt collar and dragged him to the edge of the waterfall and pointed his gun at Sully's chest.

"Don't try anything Sullivan. And as for you Drake I suggest that you change your mind about telling me where the amulet is."

"Over my dead body, You'll have to do better than just scaring me with your little gun-pointing trick." replied Nate.

"Now come on, lets- lets not really do anything to cause trouble here." said Sully with his hands still raised.

The captor watched the beaten Drake pondering at his thoughts, then smirked.

"Well then, if you insist that this is a little 'trick'."

A single shot was fired. Nate and Elena's faces turned to horror. Sully's body stumbled back like it had just been hit by a truck and suddenly: he fell.

"Sully!"

Nate's echoed cry was covered by the roar of the waterfall. His head went limp facing the ground as his emotions took over. The anger bulit up inside of him like a boiler about to explode. Elena in despair started to cry as she fell to her knees. The man looked over the waterfall watching Sully disappear into the murky waters below, then turned walking towards Nate.

"That's one. Do I have your attention now?"

"You'll pay for that. You will." said Nate not looking up.

The man shrugged and walked to Elena yanking her up by the arm and walked with her towards the edge.

"H-hey! let go! Nate!" she cried.

Regaining his senses he shot up his head watching them stopped a few inches to the edge.

'What did I tell you? You'll lose everything if you don't give in.'

"Now then Drake I'll ask again. Tell me where the amulet is or will it be by force!"

"Nathan!"

"Let her go!"

The man looked at Elena and released his grip on her arm, pointing the gun at her. She looked to Nate with fear, knowing she couldn't do anything to help free herself or him. Nate tried to get up but his body was weak. His muscles tightened up, his vision began to blur.

"Well then, it looks like you've really outdone yourself this time. But I do hope that she's a good swimmer." said the captor.

"What?"

Suddenly time slowed down. The man lowered his gun and shifted backwards having his hand knock back into Elena. She stumble backwards and with one slip: Elena disappeared over the falls.

"Opps."

"NAAAAAAAAAATTTTTEE!" she cried out as her voice slowly died with the roaring waterfall covering it.

Nate's eyes widened in complete terror feeling every muscle now sufficating his body movement. And with all the air in his lungs, he cried.

"ELENAAAA!"

The man shook his head walking over to the now terrified, angered treasure hunter. He knelt down infront of his victim as the moon started showing through the clouds.

"Now...the amulet."

Nate lowered his head, narrowing his glare upward at the man and soon. He created an inhuman growl.

* * *

><p>[Present day: Bolivia, South America]<p>

Nate was on a new excavation trip to the heated tropical forest terrain of Bolivia. He had been hired by a mysterious employer who desperately needed his skills. Accompanying him was his long time friend Victor Sullivan or 'Sully' to his friends. The trip was to explore the site of ancient temples where there once lived a small clan that called themselves the 'Personas de la Luna' or Moon People in english. They were also granted an expert guide along their exploration; he went just by the name Cortez. He was about Nate's height, black hair with facial stubble on his chin and was deeply tanned from the sun; he wore a safari style outfit with hiking boots and brown pants. Cortez was also a little: eccentric, but it didn't come down to that since he knew everything on the Personas de la Luna.

"You know when I agreed to come with you on another trip; I was hoping for some place more- relaxing." Said Sully.

He was fast walking trying to keep up as the trio climbed over a steep and rocky hill. Sully was wearing what made him look like a typical tourist…or an out of place one. He wore a blue Hawaiian t-shirt and tan shorts with the difference of wearing hiking boots than flip-flops. Originally Sully was going on vacation to Hawaii but him to refuse not going with Nate was like telling trouble to go on ahead and tackle him.

"Aw come on, don't tell me you're complaining already?" teased Nate.

The young explorer was suited up for his expedition as usual. He wore a short-sleeve black shirt with two over the shoulder crossover chest style straps with a bag hanging off of one side, blue jeans and sneakers. The only thing missing was his signature ring. Though his appearance made him look more mature.

"Hey Cortez how much further to the temples?" he asked.

"Not much longer my friend, just over the hill." Replied their guide.

They finally reached the top of the peak and what they saw was breath taking. It was a small city of huts and temples surrounding one huge temple in the center of it all. Moss and vines covered the stone walls with the mid-evening sun beating down on the horizon. Sully came up behind Nate sweat and all putting his hand on his shoulder. Nate looked back and smiled.

"Getting old while coming up here I see."

"Very funny. But you know time has been a pain towards me."

"Come my friends you are wanting to explore the temples before nightfall sí?" asked Cortez.

He lead them down the hillside up to the once tall entrance into the city that was now decayed to two large pillars. Nate walked through the old streets temple to temple, exploring and recording data down into his journal. The walls of the temples were covered in old scratched paintings of what could have been daily life, activities, rituals and more. Sully stood around looking at the marvel that had the kid mesmerized. Cortez stood with him with a distant look, probably thinking to himself.

" So uh Cortez, you're an expert on this right? What's the history about these people?" asked Sully.

"Well señor the Personas de la Luna were a small yet vast people who were around when the Inca civilization ravished. These people believed that the moon was their creator, trapped inside the sphere prison watching over them. They were also to be believed to be descendants of wolves turned into man and had a spiritual connection to the creator and praised the moon. Findings later on showed that they had mystical powers to transform into spirit wolf creatures called 'Monstruo de la Luna.'"

"Moon monsters?" interrupted Sully.

"Sí. Before the sudden fall of the city some believed that they had left behind an amulet." Finished Cortez.

"An amulet?" said Nate who was caught up in his research.

"You see the 'Amulet of Luna' was responsible for its power to control the Monstruo de la Luna, and also if wanting to to seal a spirit of one inside another. Who so possesses it can do so…But it had disappeared just after the collapse."

Nate stood up and stretched his arms and legs from crouching.

"Aren't there any bloodline relatives to them? Someone we can talk to about it?"

"Unfortunately no. We have had yet to get proof of if any of them survived. But rest assured I'm doing everything I can to find them! Luckily I have been studying their habits and customs based on findings." Cortez replied.

"Sooo you're portraying yourself as one of them?" Sully asked awkwardly.

The guide nodded with a big grin on his face proud of his answer. Sully rolled his eyes crossing his arms like thinking about having another nut-job with them.

"Well I'm sure that's a lovely bed-time story to tell to children but can we wrap this up?"

"Why don't you go on back Sully, Cortez marked the trail we came here on." Said Nate with a chuckle.

"I'll stay with Mr. Drake until he is finished." Added Cortez.

"Oh fine, But I can't really leave him alone for a minute. Don't let him out of your sight." Replied Sully.

Cortez saluted awkwardly as he accidentally smacked himself on the forehead.

"Oh boy..."

Sully gave a wave goodbye to the boys and headed back up over the hill to the village. Nate went back to exploring the temples continuing his writing. Without looking away from the wall he asked his guide a question.

"So Cortez, you know who's the guy who hired us for the job?"

"No Mr. Drake I don't. Is he wanting you to find the amulet you think?"

Nate sighed putting his journal away in his bag.

" I guess so. Then again everytime I get hired by a mystery figure I always end up with the end of a barrel pointed at my face."

"Maybe not this time? Maybe it'll be normal for you?"

He looked at the guide with a raised eyebrow of slight confusion. But shook off the feeling and laughed alittle.

"Maybe. You sure are different."

Cortez smiled then pondered at an idea.

"Would you like to see inside the main temple? We have it open during tourist season and we just had lights put in for nighttime use."

Nate shook his head.

"Thanks for the invite but the party's gonna have to end. We took awhile to get here and now it's getting dark."

He gathered his things and started heading back to the hill. The enthusiastic guide turned and ran after him.

"But señor you must see the wonderful history it has to offer." He begged.

"We'll come back tomorow alright? Right now we should just get some sleep." Nate replied not looking back.

Cortez followed sluggishly behind him sadden by the refused offer. Before continuing on Nate had another question to ask the odd man.

"Do you know why they had such a fast downfall?"

Cortez looked to him with a questionable look of not having an exact answer.

"Some say it was the lust they had for power that caused their fall. I'd say it was because of fear of themselves. But that mystery won't be solved until then."

They continued uphill heading back to the village that they were staying at for a good night's rest.

END.


	2. Dreams with no teddybear

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Uncharted. It belongs to Naughty Dog.**

Nate tossed and turned in his hotel bed as sweat went down his face.

_In his dream he was running through the trees and jungle, his vision was red and couldn't control his movements. He was what it looked like he was in someone else's body. Nate was then at a temple ruin on a cliffside breathing heavily, he didn't see anything but flashes of images covering his vision when the person turned around. And there stood a familiar face: Sully. He tried to call out to his friend but his voice was blocked by what sounded like thunder. Sully stepped back with a terrified look; the person ran at him then suddenly it went black._

Nate gave a yell shooting up from his bed. Short breaths escaped his mouth as he felt the cold sweat roll down his face. He felt paralyzed as he tried to regain his thoughts.

'What was that all about?' he thought in his mind.

He got up out of bed after feeling himself able to move and began changing into his gear. After checking himself in the mirror of the bathroom one more time he gathered his journal putting it in his bag and heading for the door. He opened his room door and walked out but not before locking his room. Nate walked through the small village market place and though it was only the early morning it was packed with merchants and buyers. He made it to a café where Sully was sitting by the front door at a table outside drinking coffee and reading a newspaper.

"Morning Sully." Said Nate sitting across from him.

"Hm? Oh hey kiddo, sleep well?" replied Sully putting his paper down.

"Ah not exactly. Rough dream."

Sully took a sip of his coffee raising an eyebrow.

"Nightmare huh? That's too bad but we all get those sometimes."

Nate didn't feel like telling him that it had to do with someone or something killing him right infront of his eyes. His stomach started to growl as he hadn't eaten anything yet.

"Don't worry I already ordered." Said Sully.

"Well now you're treating me to breakfast? You usually make me pay for my own." Nate replied with a childish grin.

"What can I say. You give me a run for my money."

Both laughed as the waitress brought out their breakfast. Sully had ordered scrambled eggs with chopped tomatoes and bellpepper sprinkled on top with hashbrows. The smell of it made the explorers stomach growl more and drool a little.

"You need to be alone with your meal?"

"Oh ha ha you're a comedian." Said Nate sarcastically smirking starting to eat.

Sully chuckled and began eating as well.

"So what's the schedule for today hotshot?" he asked.

"Well we need to head back to the ruins. Cortez said that the main temple is open, I'm hoping to get more clues on where that amulet would be for our client."

"Riiiight. Well don't get your hopes up, Remember Shambala? No gold, no jewels or gems, just guardians and Elena almost-"

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Don't- don't finish that sentence." Interrupted Nate dropping his fork on the plate.

"What? I was gonna say-"

"No! Don't say it!"

Nate sat back in his chair crossing his arms looking away from Sully.

"Sorry kid. Didn't know you were still upset about it."

" I am. Though slowly trying to get over it like Elena wanted me to."

Sully smiled as he saw Nate turn red a little.

"Of course you are. Speaking of which is she going to be dropping in anytime soon?"

Nate sat forward and picked up his fork and began eating again.

"She told me over the phone that she'd be coming in sometime now. She can never stay away huh?"

Sully chuckled as he picked up his newspaper and ate while reading. After they finished eating and paid they headed for the village entrance to meet up with Cortez. As they wandered through the marketplace Nate was stopped by a hand gripping his wrist. He turned to see a small old woman with deep gray eyes that felt like they could stare into your soul. She was speaking in spanish so fast he couldn't understand any of it. Sully came up when he saw Nate not following behind.

"Something wrong?"

"This old woman stopped me, let go lady!"

"But señor you are in terrible danger." Spoke the old woman.

"Danger? Ah come on kid she's crazy and doesn't know anything." Said Sully.

"Señor, Señor please listen, you have had dreams no? A vision of someone you cherish?"

Nate's eyes grew in size as they filled with shock.

"How did you-?"

Sully interfered and separated the old woman from Nate with an annoyed look. He pulled Nate away and started walking.

"Come on kid lets get out of here."

He turned his head back to the woman who wouldn't stop looking at them.

"You're in danger! You must leave before it is too late!"

Those were the last words they could hear.

"What was that all about?" asked Nate.

"I don't know but all that was it was just a show."

"Like anything hasn't happened to us that isn't normal?"

They made it to the entrance where Cortez stood with a backpack strapped to his back. He waved to them with a smile.

"Greetings my friends! I take it you're ready to go?"

"Yeah, lets continue this party shall we?" Said Nate as he started walking.

"Think you can keep up this time today Sully?"

"I should be asking you that." He replied.

They laughed and continued onward.

END.


	3. Unexpected guest

**Here's chapter 3! hope you enjoy :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Uncharted. It belongs to Naughty Dog.**

It wasn't too long but a few hours after arriving to the main temple site that tourists were coming in with their guides, taking pictures and listening to the information. Nate, Sully, and Cortez were examining part of a wall painting for translation when a small tourist group came by standing behind a rope that blocked them off.

"Oh it looks like we are in the presence of archeologists. Many who have come here have tried to help figure out what had become of the Personas de la Luna and the lost mystical Amulet of Luna, but none have gotten the exact answers to their secrets. Think that they will gain more knowledge for us?" said their guide.

The group, who was completely fascinated by them, began to take photos of the trio working. Nate turned and smiled waving, doing small poses like a super model for a magazine. Sully, who was watching, pinched the end of his nose and took him by the ear.

"Alright super-star that's enough."

"Ow!Ow!Ow! Sully!" Nate's face turned bright red in embarrassment.

Cortez argued to his fellow colleague to leave them alone as they were a distraction to progress. Though it suddenly turned into a verbal fight between them, his colleague finally showed them out as they walked away to the next destination. Sully then released his pinch on Nate's ear once the group was completely gone.

"Seemed a little out of the question." He said rubbing his ear that had turned red.

Cortez snickered to himself about the scene before realizing that both men were staring at him. He stopped looking away like nothing happened. Sully then looked back to Nate.

"We're here to work aren't we?"

"Yeah…ok lets get back to it."

Nate continued on observing the painting while sketching and scanning it over trying to decode the message. Sully was helping as well: to himself that is. He was asking Cortez if the clan had any riches to share. The guide replied with his head shaking confirming his answer, which made Sully sulk in disappointment. He looked back to the intense working Drake as he took in a sigh.

"Got anything?"

"I think so. Here look at this, the first part of the text underneath. I can only get that translated from what Cortez's data shows." Nate replied.

He pointed out the text on the wall as he read the translation from his journal.

"On the darkest night the moon will shine the brightest for all to see, Soon the…the.."

The treasure hunter scratched his head and placed his journal and Cortez's notes down. The painting was smeared and had washed away the rest of the text due to exposure. Either way, it was hard to depict it.

"I don't know kid. Wish I could help but my eyes aren't what they use to be, I can't tell what that is for jack."

Nate sighed as Sully patted him on the shoulder.

"Well I'm gonna go see if I can get with that tour group. Afterall- I was suppose to be on vacation, come on Cortez join me." Sully said as he walked out.

"But- but señor what about Mr. Drake? What if he needs help?" protested Cortez.

"Go on ahead pal. I'm sure Sully can use you a lot more than me on the tour." Commented Nate who waved his hand as a gesture.

Cortez looked at him for a moment then grinned chasing off after Sully. Nate gave a quick wave goodbye before they both disappeared. He wanted to keep working but the heat from the mid-day sun was making him sleepy. He sat down against the wall and slowly drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Nate awoke to the movement of someone shaking him. He opened his eyes adjusting his vision to see Sully with a flashlight in his other hand.<p>

"Sully?"

"Come on kid it's late. You fell asleep."

Nate sat himself up and looked around in the darkness rubbing his eyes.

"Where's Cortez? Wasn't he with you?" he asked.

"Yeah. But he took off before telling me that he was gonna pull a disappearing act. Now I don't know where he is." Sully answered.

He scratched his chin making a low hum then looked around the area, like if he knew something was out of place. He pulled Nate up to his feet.

"Let's get out of here it ain't safe here."

Sully lit the path with his flashlight and walked out of the temple leading the way followed by Nate who looked puzzled. There was nothing out there at the time of night: at least he'd hoped so. Suddenly Sully came to a halt, which made Nate bump into him.

"Hey why'd you stop?" he asked.

"Shush!"

"Huh? What is it-?"

"Oh for Pete's sake be quiet Nate! Listen."

Both were dead silent. Only their breathing and a small breeze could be heard. But then…something else occurred.

"Now I hear it…is that-growling?" said Nate questioning his own thought.

Right when he said that a large figure jumped from the shadows straight at them with glowing yellow eyes when the moonlight hit them. It looked like it had fur but walked on its back legs like a man.

"What is that?"

"I don't know but I don't want to stick around and find out, lets high-tail it out of here!" yelled Sully dropping his flashlight.

Both of them turned and ran in the other direction as the creature chased after them on all fours. They ducked and slipped over stones and dirt trying to hide from the figure. Finally they found a spot behind a wall and quickly slammed themselves against it.

"Sully, We gotta get out of here! We-we gotta get back to the village!" whispered Nate.

"I know kid, I know. But that thing- looks like it has our scent." Sully whispered back.

Suddenly they heard footsteps and both their hearts stopped. It was the creature, sniffing, snarling, and growling. Sully whispered as quietly as he could to Nate.

"Here, I'll distract it and you head back to the village."

"No way! I'm not letting you get eaten by that thing. I'll do it and you go back." Protested Nate as quietly as he could.

Sully looked at him straight in the eyes, seeing determination and protection in Nate's eyes. His known him since he was a kid, a kid he had found on the streets of Cartagena. He was strong, curious, and always edging to go on challenging treasure hunts. In the desert, Nate risked his very life countless times to keep him safe: He couldn't break that life-saving streak. He smiled.

"Alright kid. But don't make me come to find out that you got turned into chow time." Nate smiled and nodded. He turned his head around the corner seeing the creature still looking for them. He held up three fingers and counted down at the ready.

"Three….Two…One…..NOW!"

Sully ran right into the things path heading straight for the hill back up to the village. The creature growled ready to chase him down when Nate came out in the open waving his arms in the air.

"Hey you overgrown drooling furball! Over here!"

It turned and slowly paced over to him, watching its prey while Nate continued with his distraction.

"That's right! Come get a taste of uh… uh a dirty, sweat soaked Nathan Drake! Eww… I wouldn't even eat myself."

He stumbled backwards as he tried to avoid any contact with the creature when he was able to see Sully make it over the hill to the other side.

'About time old man, heh.' He thought.

Nate watched the creature's movements closely, and swerved around the thing running to the hill with the monster soon following. He ran faster and faster but without the flashlight as a guide he could only rely on the moonlight. But even with it the shadows hid rocks below his feet that made him fall over face first into the dirt. He got up quickly dazed and spit up what dirt crawled into his mouth, he started running again when he came to realize that he had twisted his ankle in the process. He cursed under his breath as he continued to hurry. Getting over the hill, he was careful as possible not to fall back down or hurt his ankle more then started running straight down the path through the jungle. Out of breath and injured he started regretting staying behind. He stopped halfway to the village to turn and see that the creature wasn't behind him any longer. He sighed in relief between breaths and started walking with a limp.

"Well, well, guess Fido was to slow for me-"

Nate was tackled to the ground with a thud. The creature had gotten ahead of him. He struggled around from its grip and kicked it off. With a yelp it stumbled back and snarled. He got up quickly regaining his balance.

"Phew, Alright fuzz bucket. You wanna play so badly? Let's play."

He drew up his fists and got in a fighting stance. Both walked in a clockwise circle when the creature ran towards him. Nate threw his fist at its snout then did an uppercut move right under its jaw. Suddenly the beast stood on its back legs again and lashed out its claws slashing Nate across his arm. He yelled falling to the ground grabbing his now bleeding arm. The creature stood over him…and laughed.

"Looks like you got put down on the job." It said.

"You- you can talk?" asked Nate.

"Of course, But don't you know what I am? or who I am in your case."

Its voice was deep and intimidating. But Nate's eyes widened in fear recognizing it now.

"No way. You're-"

"Ah! Don't spoil the fun." It said interrupting.

Nate felt himself going in and out of consciousness, his eyes slowly starting to close.

"This is only the beginning. And soon it will all be made clear to you. Sleep well. Nathan."

The creature turned howling at the moon. Soon Nate's vision was replaced by darkness as he fell out of consciousness.

END.

**Ok guys, I'm going to leave it at that and let people read the first three chapters and review before I post anymore so reviews would be nice! hope you're enjoying it so far!**


	4. Reflection of my mood

**HELLO! OK SO I'M REALLY GLAD THAT PEOPLE ARE ENJOYING THIS STORY, THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED AND HOPEFULLY MORE WILL COME IN! NOW AS ANOTHER THANKS FOR YOU'RE PATIENCE I GIVE YOU CHAPTER 4!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Uncharted. It belongs to Naughty Dog.**

Nate slowly awoke, his vision blurred everything was spinning. He turned his head to see a ceiling fan spinning above him. He was in a room lying in a bed; it wasn't his hotel room though.

"Good to see you're not dead."

He shifted his eyes to see Sully seating in a chair next to his bedside. He smiled knowing his friend was alright. Nate sat up in his bed to see his arm that was slashed wrapped in bandages, but his ankle was no longer in pain as he twisted his foot around.

"You really took a hit there kid."

"Guess I'll be needing my rabies shot now." Replied Nate.

Sully let out a laugh and lend over patting him on the back Nate rubbed the back of his head and looked around.

"How long was I out?"

"The whole night and half the morning. A tour group found you lying on one of those stones at the temple site with a blood trail. You're in the village hospital." Sully answered.

Nate closed his eyes trying to remember what happened to him. It came in flashes in his mind, but not a single memory of him being dragged back to the temple site. The rest was a dazed.

"Cortez came by earlier."

Sully's voice snapped Nate out of his thoughts.

"He's really sorry about leaving us behind. Got caught up in some other business. He was freaking out when you came in looking like a broken rag doll. I thought he was going to start crying like a baby."

Nate laughed a little at the thought of seeing Cortez cry. Their guide was probably the most innocent and, well: most simple-minded smart guy they knew.

"He hopes you get better soon so we can continue working. That arm of yours wasn't too pretty."

"Yeah. Remind me to give him a thank you card."

Sully sat back in his chair crossing one leg over the other.

"And also there's someone else here to see you."

"Who?" asked Nate who raised an eyebrow.

Suddenly he heard his room door open with the metal hinges squeaking as it did.

"Sully I couldn't find my video camera. You think that guide put it with your stuff by mistake?" said a voice as they walked in.

Nate turned his head to see a face that made his heart leap from his chest. It was Elena. She walked into the room wearing a loose T-shirt with the shirt collar ripped enough to see a tank-top underneath with blue shorts and arm bands, and also something too familiar to him: he remembered that he'd given her his desert scarf after they left Yemen as a keepsake. She wore it comfortably but loosely around her neckline that it revealed her neck as well. Elena looked more and more beautiful everytime he saw her.

"It's probably with our luggage, don't worry about it." Said Sully.

She sighed and smiled seeing out of the corner of her eye a dumbstruck Nathan Drake staring at her.

"And you haven't changed a bit handsome." She said not looking at him.

He shook his head bringing himself out of his love-struck trance.

"Heh, heh, it's great to see you too Elena."

She smiled as she closed the door and lend against the wall. Sully coughed interrupting their little reunion.

"So care to bring us up to speed on what happened to ya Nate?"

"Yeah I want to hear more on this." Added Elena.

The treasure hunter laughed nervously.

"Weeeeell to tell the truth… I can't remember it exactly."

"What? Kid, that thing was covered in fur, fangs, and stood like us! Wasn't exactly a cute puppy that you carry in a purse."

"Was it like a werewolf or something?" asked Elena.

"I don't know it was dark and it was fast." Said Nate.

He rubbed his head trying to go back into the memory, but only flashes came to him again and a headache.

"Come on Nate you were the closest to that thing as I was. You're kidding right?"

"Look I said I can't remember alright! Get off my back!"

The room became quiet. Sully had no response but Elena sure did.

"Hey no need to burst out at him like that he was only encouraging you to remember."

"Well it's given me a headache. I'm ok to leave right? Come on lets go I'm getting hungry."

He got out of bed and quickly grabbed his gear storming out of the room. The two visitors looked at each other.

"What's his problem? He was fine a moment ago."

"I don't know. Maybe I was being a little hard on him. Afterall he did just get attacked by a monster of some sort trying to protect me."

"It's not your fault. Come on we better catch up before he gets into trouble with that attitude."

They soon followed behind out into the village. In that time Nate stayed of them wanting to be in solitude, still in his mood. He could tell; he was a little different, he felt more strength in his body that he could lift a car. Once they got to the café they sat at a table outside. The two decided to sit across from their grumpy friend. Nate laid his head on the table grunting as his headache grew worse, his stomach growled at the same time. The waitress came and asked what they wanted.

"I'll just have a glass of water thank you." Said Elena.

"I'm good thanks, Nate?"

Nate grunted again and narrowed his gaze up to the waitress who was smiling.

"Give me whatever meat you have."

Sully, Elena, and the waitress gave puzzling looks to the treasure hunter as they sat in silence.

"Well? It's not going to get itself!"

His shout made their waitress jump and nod quickly as she went back inside.

"Nate drop the attitude!" Elena said with anger in her tone.

He looked up at her with an irritated look. His headache was pounding in his skull and his stomach running on empty, but her eyes made him slowly regain his senses.

"S-sorry Elena." He said looking away ashamed.

"When she comes back you need to apologize." Added Sully.

Minutes later she came back with a tray having a glass of water for Elena and a plate with freshly cooked steak next to it. Her unused hand shaking, she put the glass down infront of Elena and then the plate infront of Nate. He sat himself up and looked at the waitress and sighed while giving an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, I'm just a little tired."

"A little?" said Sully.

This made Elena quickly elbow him in the ribs. The waitress smiled back and replied to Nate in Spanish. Nate nodded as she walked off and turned his head in the direction of the plate. The aroma of the steak took over his sense of smell like had never imagined. He licked his lips and then instead of using a fork and knife: he dived his face into it and started tearing at it like a dog. Pieces of meat started flying in every direction making Sully move his chair back and Elena pulling her water away from getting contaminated. She leaned herself forward.

"Nate what are you doing? Stop that you're not a dog!"

"Pforry pfhat-?"

As he asked that with his mouth full a piece of chewed meat landed onto her cheek and silence filled the air around the table. Sully giving a surprised disgusted look, with Elena making a completely disgusted look, and Nate; a grin grew across his face then started to laugh. Elena wiped her face off with a napkin then stood up slamming her hand down on the table.

"I don't know what's gotten into you but you're deciding to act like a child Nathan Drake." She said as she stormed off.

"Aw come on Elena, where you going?" he asked standing up.

"To find my video camera!"

"Elena wait-! Geez… " Nate fell back into his chair. He narrowed his eyes in the direction of Sully, who was giving him the 'you should apologize' look crossing his arms.

"What?" Nate said annoyed.

"Kid I agree with her, you're acting rude. That ain't how you treat a lady either."

"Come on it was funny, you gotta laugh."

Sully sighed and stood up walking away.

"Now where are you going!"

"To help Elena find her camera. You can pay for your food. And cool off that tone."

Nate gave an annoyed grunt and sat at the table in a huff.

* * *

><p>A half-hour went by as he decided to pay for the meal and walked around the village market.<p>

'What did I do to get ditched in this place?' He thought.

He looked around at all the stands that were in sight, selling jewelry, clothes, and all kinds of food and knick-knacks. He stopped at one to look at some crafts that were dedicated to the Personas de la Luna, when his headache started to pound.

"You can feel it can't you? The changes?" said a voice.

Nate looked around to see if someone was nearby.

"Who's there?" he said aloud starting to walk away.

"Do you really have to ask? Look straight ahead."

It's tone was calm and soothing, enough to make Nate fall asleep. He looked up into the crowd of people in the market.

"Now look down."

Nate did what he was told and found himself looking at his reflection in a puddle of water. Then suddenly: his reflection winked.

"Boo!"

This made Nate jump almost giving himself a heart attack.

"Wha-? Oh no, no, no I'm hallucinating."

"You think so?" said his reflection.

"You're not real! I know for a fact that reflections can't talk!"

"Says the man who's talking back to it." Mocked his reflection.

Around him people started to circle him as Nate's behavior gathered attention.

"Look just leave me alone, whoever you are."

"Now that hurt. I am you afterall." It replied.

His headache grew more powerful, like his skull was going to burst, he felt tired, confused and dizzy, his limbs started to become weak like he was being crushed, he couldn't concentrate it was like the same effects he felt when Talbot drugged him back in Yemen.

"Wha-what do you want? What do you want?" he asked in a confused daze.

His reflection smirked.

"I just want to help, but right now you need to do something for me."

"Wha-?"

"Shhhh don't talk. Relax. You're safe." It said.

Nate couldn't help but listen, the voice was hypnotic. He felt his body sway like he was about to fall over, his vision started it fade as he saw in blurs the villagers circling him closer, before he fell out of consciousness he looked back down at his reflection.

"Now that favor, Just: go nuts."

END.


	5. The new Nathan Drake

**Hello everyone! I'm so sorry for the wait once again but it's almost the end of the school year for me and things are getting really busy but I'm happy that I've gotten a couple more reviews! and I give thanks to all of you for your patience, now as asked by you I present chapter 5! now I might be able to get chapter 6 posted either tonight or tomorow whichever because I don't want to leave you hanging! anyway hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Uncharted. It belongs to Naughty Dog.**

Elena and Sully tore through their luggage trying to find her video camera back in the hotel.

"Ok ok, I know when I got here I unpacked my suitcase, then my backpack." said Elena with her voice trailing off.

"Was it in there?" asked Sully.

"No it was in the suitcase, then I had it my hands...and I went into the kitchen."

"Check there."

Elena went into the kitchen and Sully could hear her moving stuff around. She walked back with no luck. Sully scratched his chin.

"What'd you do afterwards?"

"Well, after that I saw outside over the patio an amazing sight that I just had to capture on film so I went out there and... Oh of course!" she said with excitement.

She ran out onto the patio and came back in with her camera. Sully chuckled a little then headed for the door.

"Well we better go get grouchy."

"Nate? After what he did he needs distance." replied Elena.

"He's probably cooled down. Remember trouble follows him." As Sully opened the door Cortez their guide came running down the hall.

"Whoa whoa! Cortez what's the hurry?"

"Señor please - come with me, it's - important." said Cortez between breaths.

"What? Look we're not ready to go study right now."

"No no it's not that. Señor it's Mr. Drake." interrupted Cortez.

"Nate?"

"Sully what's going on?" asked Elena.

"I don't know, Cortez take us to him now." ordered Sully.

"Sí, por favor come, come!"

Both Sully and Elena rushed out and followed Cortez to the market. They got to the village square where everything was turned upside down. Carts and stands turned over, food and merchandise scattered all over the ground. Some villagers were trying to help clean up while most of them had gone in hiding.

"What the heck happened here?" said Sully under his breath.

"Mr. Drake, he was the cause." said Cortez.

Sully and Elena looked at him in shock.

"What? No way - Nate would never do this."said Elena.

"Then again this could have been his temper." exclaimed Sully.

"Could that kind of temper make a man do this?"

Sully shrugged.

"I saw the whole thing. He had a crazy look in his eyes Sí and he kept screaming at someone but no one was there, then he just attacked anyone who was infront of him, saying to leave him alone."

Elena and Sully looked at each other - remembering this had happened before in Yemen. When Nate was drugged by Talbot and ran off hallucinating.

"Cortez, where is he now?" asked Sully.

"He ran off this way, come."

They followed Cortez until they finally came into an alleyway where they found someone was cornered by four men. It was Nate having his back towards a wall having his fists up glaring with a crazed look at the four men surrounding him.

"Get away from me! S-stay away!" he yelled.

Cortez ran up to the men and yelled for them to get away. The men turned taking off and Sully and Elena soon followed. Nate's eyes twitched as he kept his fists up, his body trembling looking scared and confused, his eyes dialated.

"Nate it's us, come on no need to fight." said Sully calmly.

"Stay away! I know you-you just want to hurt me!"

"Señor please calm down." added Cortez who outstretched his arm.

When Nate felt he was too close he lashed out at him.

"I said stay away!" he yelled.

Sully made Elena stay behind him as he stepped forward.

"Nate take it easy, it's us, Sully, Cortez, and Elena. We won't hurt you, we're your friends remember?"

Nate took a step back with his head tilted to the side.

"S-Sully?"

"Yeah kid it's me. Whatever you got injected with we can help."

"No no no, I-I didn't get - There- there was a voice, he looked like me and-and started talking to me." replied Nate who was covering his eyes trying to think.

Sully took another step forward. Elena stepped to the side.

"Nate come on, let's get you out of here."

He started walking forward when Nate snapped his stare to him and started charging at him- until Elena stepped in.

"Elena get away from him!" said Sully.

"Nate please stop. This isn't you. Please."

She gazed into his eyes with deep concern, he gazed back into hers ready to shove her away. But something inside refused. His body started to relax and his expression grew tired.

"Elena? Elena you-you believe me? Elena?"

"You're alright Nate. Please calm down, we're here now." she said smiling as she rested her hand on his cheek.

"Elena...I..Elena." before he could finish he fell over going unconscious. She caught him in her arms and Cortez ran over taking one side putting Nate's arm around his shoulder while Elena did the same on the other side.

"Poor kid." said Sully.

"We better get him back to the hotel, Mr. Cortez can you help?" asked Elena.

"Sí of course."

Both got a steady grip on Nate and all three headed back to the hotel.

* * *

><p>[Nate's Hotel Room]<p>

Nate was sound asleep in his bed. Elena, Sully, and Cortez had taken him back to the hotel and stayed in his room incase he decided to have another episode. Elena sat in a chair next to the bed with a small bowl of cold water and a wet rag. She placed the rag on his forehead which made him stir in his sleep. She looked at Nate with saddness in her eyes.

"Oh Nate, what's happening to you?" she whispered to herself.

Just then the door opened and Sully casually walked in wiping the sweat off his face from the heat. He looked to Elena who didn't take her eyes off of Nate.

"How's our patient doing?" he asked getting her attention.

"Sully. He's still asleep."

"Let's keep it that way for now."

Sully turned his attention out into the hallway and yelled.

"Cortez! Hurry it up will ya!"

"What's going on?"

Sully walked in and sat down at the small dining table that was in one corner of the room and sunk down in his chair.

"He decided to bring some of his research with him…should've brought the whole building with him." He replied irritated.

Then at the door was Cortez who was hidden behind a mountain of papers and journals. His voice came from behind it all while trying to walk.

"I'm here señor-"

"I told you buddy you can just call me Sully." He inturupted.

"Sorry. But I hope you don't mind if I brought- Whoa!"

Cortez fell forward to the floor as he tripped over his foot and threw all of his research into the air. Papers floated down like snowflakes in winter as he smashed himself against his journals on the floor with one opening and landing on his head. Elena giggled as Sully slapped his forehead.

"Heheheh my bad." Cortez said as he stood up gathering his belongings.

"What is all this?" asked Elena.

Cortez placed his research down on the table in a disorganized fasion as he looked through them.

"Well you see, this might be a hunch but I believe this has something to do with what señor Drake, Sully and I have been working on."

"We're suppose to be looking for an artifact Cortez. Not what happened to these people." Said Sully.

"But hear me out, the Personas de la luna-"

"Look I know that you're happier than a little school girl but I really don't believe in legends like that and it certainly does not have to do with what happened to Nate."

"But-" The guide soon lost interest in his response. He figured that he couldn't win the argument with a man like Victor Sullivan: he had the feeling.

"Nate probably was just having a detailed aftershock with what happened."

"Or someone had used the same technique like that Talbot guy you told me about." Said Elena.

Sully really didn't want to remind himself of all the crazy things that happened to them from Europe to Yemen, and definetly not wanting to bring up that man again.

Cortez, who was still reading his data shrugged and looked up towards Elena.

"If we can keep our research here that would be nice. But could you observe señor Drake for me?"

Both looked at each other. Elena then took off the rag and dipped it back into the cold water.

"Why? So you can use him for research too?"

Sully gave a quick glance to her as he glanced back to his guide. Cortez waved his hands and laughed alittle.

"No no it's not like that at all I assure you. I just want to make sure he doesn't go loco again while I'm around heheh."

She didn't reply only putting the rag back in it's spot on Nate's forehead. Sully soon stepped in.

"Not at all amigo. Uhh but let's give them some alone time huh?"

"But we just-"

Sully gave a hint for Cortez to shut up and follow.

"Oh alright fine. But I'm leaving this here."

Cortez reached inside his shirt and took off a necklace that was hidden away. On the end of it was a small black metal shaped into a wolf.

"This is a charm to protect whoever wears it. A surpressant. You need it as much as I do." He said as he walked out.

Sully got up from his chair and streatched putting his hand in one pocket. As he walked to the door he gave one more look to her.

"He'll be alright Elena. Don't mind what Cortez thinks what it is. I'll be outside if you need me."

"Thanks Sully." She replied as he left closing the door.

When everything was quiet, Nate stirred again moaning in pain. Elena moved her hand over his grabbing it.

"I'm here Nate, don't worry."

* * *

><p>[Nate's mind]<p>

_It was pitch black around him. All he could see was a mirror infront of him. Dazed and confused he reached out for anyone._

_"S-Sully? Elena? Anyone?"_

_"They aren't here."_

_He looked at the mirror to see his reflection again, smiling at him._

_"W-what do you want?" he asked in a scared-tense tone._

_"Calm down. Don't get worked up again." It replied._

_Nate stumbled on his feet laying a hand on the mirror._

_"I-I'm sorry."_

_His reflection chuckled._

_"No need to apologize. But now there's something else that needs to happen."_

_Nate looked to his mirror self._

_"What?"_

_"Why would I spoil the fun? I need your help."_

_"Oh no-no I can't, I-I won't."_

_Suddenly the other Nate reached out of the mirror grabbing the hand resting on the mirror._

_"Oh…But I'm afraid you don't have a choice."_

_Then Nate felt a tug on his arm as he fell through the mirror into complete darkness._

END.


	6. Sleepless Night

**Hi! again! so sorry if this chapter seems short but chapter 7 will be a little longer. As promised I give you chapter 6, enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: I don not own anything from Uncharted. It belongs to Naughty Dog.**

At night the village was peaceful. The streets were empty as a ghost town, silent as a graveyard, and you could see fireflies twinkling around with crickets chirping giving music into the air. Sully was asleep at the dining table with his head buried in his arms, Cortez was knocked out asleep in a chair across from Sully with a book covering his face. And Elena was still sitting next to Nate's bed sleeping soundly; resting on the bedside still holding onto his hand. Nate stirred as he started to mumble in his sleep, small amounts of sweat rolled down his face.

"No, no, where- where are…Sully? Aww no, no, no..T-Talbot..Chloe.."

He tossed a little in his bed making Elena's grip turn free. His eyes opened slightly as if he was starting to wake but he still looked like he was asleep. He got up out of bed making the wet rag on his head fall to the floor.

"Some, someone help-"

'_Heh heh, come on Chloe, Marco!'_

'_I'm not doing this Nate.'_

'_Oh come on, Marco!'_

'_Ugh…Polo.'_

'_Ha ha! Get it?'_

He could hear Chloe's voice play in his mind like a record. It was a memory from when he was in Nepal looking for the Cintamani stone. He started walking, seeing an image of Chloe. Nate didn't know if he was hallucinating or it was a dream.

'_You are so unprofessional.' _Said Chloe's image.

She turned starting to walk towards the door, Nate smiled in a dazed state as he followed her.

"We-we have to find it." He mumbled.

He reached for the door handle and opened the door walking out.

"That's right be a good boy and follow her." Other Nate's voice spoke.

* * *

><p>Back in the room Elena awoke feeling an empty space in the bed. She sat up and looked around trying to find Nate. She saw the door open and figured that he had left or someone had snuck in and took him. She got up and ran over to Sully shaking him.<p>

"Sully? Sully wake up!"

The old man grunted as he sat his head up and rubbed his eyes.

"What is it Elena?" he asked.

"It's Nate. He's gone."

Sully looked at her and quickly got up hurrying to the door and looked out into the hall. He sighed in relief as he saw the treasure hunter just down the way.

"I see him, wait here."

He walked out of the room heading up to him.

"Nate? Hey kid where are you going?" he said walking up.

Nate didn't respond. He continued to follow the image of Chloe, reliving his experience in Nepal.

"Kid you're worrying me come on."

"Don't listen. Keep going." Commanded other Nate.

"Don't- don't worry Chloe, I'll get you out of the elevator." Nate said tiredly.

"Chloe? Aw kid you're sleep-walking."

As Nate was about to take another step, he stopped.

"Come on now sweetheart. Don't be so brain dead."

Nate tried to resist but he just kept walking.

"It's time for some good ol' shut eye. Hate keepin' the old man there waitin'."

"Nate! Nate wake up!" said Sully putting his hand on his shoulder.

The touch made him jump snapping out of his trance. He turned his head looking at Sully.

"Huh? Hey-Sully."

"You alright?" asked Sully.

Nate rubbed his head yawning.

"Yeah I think so I-I was just dreaming." He responded.

"More like sleep-walking. Come on let's get back to bed."

Sully wrapped his arm around Nate's shoulder ad walked back. Elena stood in the doorway waiting when she rushed over to Nate hugging him.

"Oh thank goodness you're ok." She said.

Nate didn't say anything and only let the hug continue.

"Aw how sweet a lovey-dovey moment can get."

It was the same voice again he heard. Nate shook it off and walked back into the room once Elena was through her hug. Sully and Elena walked closely behind him closing and locking the door. Sully went back to his chair and easily fell back into a sleeping coma. Elena sat in her chair as Nate crawled his way back into bed. He turned his head over to her as Elena starting brushing her hand through his hair.

"What's happening to me Elena?"

"I don't know. But whatever it is we're going to help you. Cortez has suddenly become interested in your behavior."

"Well he's a little….odd."

Elena laughed a little messing up his hair.

"You're the one acting odd Nathan Drake." She replied.

She leaned over and kissed him on the forehead.

"Get some sleep. I'll stay awake a little longer."

Nate smiled closing his eyes and drifted back to sleep.

END.


	7. A new twist

**HELLO! HELLO! HELLO! I'M BACK! ok so school has ended and that means summer time! Now that it is I can continue my fanfics! such as this one. Like I said chapter 7 will be longer than six so yay! I'll be uploading now from time to time hopefully sooner than before, as for my other Transformers fanfic I'll be starting to post up the battle chapters soon. In the mean time please enjoy the chapter! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Uncharted. It belongs to Naughty Dog.**

The group was awake and ready the next morning. Elena had just finished re-wrapping fresh bandages around Nate's gashes, they were healing with no infection but still red and irritated. She was now in the kitchen a hot breakfast for her and the boys while she also added another accessory to her outfit: Cortez's charm that he willing left for her. Elena casual wore it underneath Nate's old desert scarf that she wore everyday. In the dining area the hotel room offered, Sully and Cortez's were arm-wrestling as Drake watched.

"Come on Cortez give up already!" yelled Sully as he struggled against the man's strength.

"No way I won't be beaten by a- 'gentleman' such as yourself." replied Cortez smirking.

" 'Gentleman' huh? Can an gentleman do this?"

Sully summoned a large hidden amount of strength from his aged arm and pinned Cortez's arm down on the table. The guide looked at his hand then at Sully in amazement.

"Oh man Sully! You played the ol' hidden strength trick, you sly dog." laughed Nate rocking his chair back a little.

"Listen Cortez, next time: choose a different set of words to call me old. But gentleman, nice touch."

Cortez rubbed his wrist from the pain and smiled a sheepish grin.

"I'll try to remember that me amigo, gracias."

Elena, who was listening, giggled rolling her eyes as she brought the food to the table.

"Here you go boys, breakfast is ready."

On each of the separate plates were eggs, toast, bacon, and of course a small pile of warm sausages, enough to fill Nate's sudden meat cravings.

"This looks muy delicioso Elena." complimented Cortez.

"Yeah this looks great." said Sully.

"Thanks, I figured if we're going another wild goose chase, better fuel everyone up." she replied with a smile.

Drake stared at the food infront of him. All the fresh meat that was cooked took over his nose instantly; his eyes were filled with anticipation to eat after a hard night of no sleep. Elena looked over to her food-crazed treasure hunter, holding her worry back she spoke.

"Nate why don't you let them get the first go."

He looked at her like she just kicked him in his gut.

"Why do they get to go first?" he moaned.

"Because otherwise there wouldn't be any left for the rest of us." said Sully getting his plate.

"Sí it's true Mr. Drake, no offense to you though I hope." added Cortez.

Nate sulked back in his chair watching them, waiting. He tapped his chair when no more than a minute passed. Elena laughed at the sight.

"Do we need to teach you patience again?"

"No. I can wait." he grunted.

She remembered him being temper-mental back when she first came, hopefully as they watched him he didn't have another episode.

"Maybe we should teach him again, a squirt bottle will keep his temper cool." said Sully chuckling.

That's when Nate narrowed his gaze at his old friend, his glare cold as ice. Sully looked over to him with a nervous gaze.

"What? Kid ya' know I was just kidding."

"Don't treat me like a child then Sullivan." snapped Nate.

"Whooooa ok, you don't need to go snapping at me, it was only a joke."

Sully leaned over towards Nate grabbing his arm.

"Don't touch me!" yelled Drake as he jumped out of his chair pulling his arm away.

His pupils soon dilated and started having another episode. Cortez and Sully go up ready to restrain him as Elena stepped forward.

"Calm down Nate, you don't need to get riled up again."

The disoriented Drake looked around. To him the room was spinning, their faces and bodies morphed like the inside a lava lamp, he could hear his 'other self' talking to him as if he was standing right next to him. Nate covered his eyes backing away as he ended hitting the wall behind him to refocus his vision and thoughts.

"Don't listen to them. Come on, let loose!"

"N-no, leave me alone! I don't- I don't want you here!" Drake yelled aloud.

"You don't need them, what makes you think they'll help? They're scared of you." replied his opposite.

He screamed in pain feeling his body go numb, his legs trembling again.

"Elena the charm! Get near him!" yelled Cortez's voice sounded like they were in a cave.

Then he felt Elena's arms wrap around his body restricting him of movement. Her warm hug was soon turning into a painful burning sensation in his side. The charm around her neck was glowing fiery red like a hot-iron pressing against his skin.

"Please wake up Nate!" she begged keeping her grip.

"Snap out of it kid!"

Drake tried to fight the urges to rampage, but also to return to the normal world: until he heard a voice.

"Aw you ain't gonna let a small burn make you a crybaby boy huh?"

"T-that..voice.." whispered Nate uncovering his eyes.

Infront of him in the disoriented world he saw a small orb of light floating by the door.

"Come now ol' chum don't give up or you be more ticked than a bull seeing red."

"Nate! Nate wake up!"

His heart rate slowed down, his headache and his opposite disappeared. The orb vanished as the room stopped spinning. He blinked a few times as his pupils returned to normal size.

"Elena?"

Both lovers made eye contact and smiled keeping their gaze locked. Soon Elena broke away and Sully sighed in relief sitting back down in his chair. Cortez quickly slapped Nate's back as he laughed.

"You see! I told you that works!"

"Still doesn't get me convinced that he's cursed." said Sully crossing his arms.

Nate shook his head, he didn't feel all himself. Apart of him felt disconnected, unbalanced. That orb felt warm, like the feeling of someone he knew was close to him, someone from his life. He began to walk to the door quietly thinking to himself.

"Hey! Aren't you going to eat?" asked Elena.

"…I'm not hungry." Nate said as he opened the door then slamming it to close.

* * *

><p>The treasure hunter put his hands in his pockets as he walked the streets keeping eye contact to the ground. He fixed on his footsteps creating a concentration pattern in his mind. Ill-minded and physically in pain thoughts rapidly went through his mind about what was happening to him.<p>

' Great, first I was hired to help find this stupid amulet for a client I don't even know about, Then check being attacked by a wolf-monster thing on the second day here off my to-do list. Now I feel like I'm turning into-'

"A monster?"

Nate stopped dead. It was the same voice in the hotel room. He looked around trying to find the person responsible for it. Suddenly the orb of light appeared again buzzing around his head.

"You again? You're not…with 'him' are you?"

"Well of course you pea-brain, if I was I wouldn't be talking nice to you. Follow me."

It zoomed by as it went down an ally-way. Nate quickly followed it as he shoved his wave through a small crowd to the ally.

"Hey slow down will ya'!"

"Oh come on now love! You need to lay off the donuts still!"

The orb zipped around a corner as Drake followed. He looked around catching his breath to see it had disappeared.

"Where are you? Show yourself!" he yelled between breaths.

No one answered. Which ticked him off more.

"Answer me!"

"No need to put your pants in a twist. That temper goes sky high and bob's-your-uncle you'd be more hairy than a shag carpet."

"Who are you?"

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a shadow move. He quickly turned ready to fight but the figure held up their hands in surrender. The figure stepped forward enough for Nate to see their face. His eyes widen with his expression turning into shock.

"Sorry I couldn't pop-up sooner mate."

"Y-you?"

The figure stretched out their arms like an open invitation for a hug and smiled.

" 'Yes I'm…' come on ain't you happy to see little ol' me? Finish the sentence: I'm-"

Nate's shock soon grew to anger on his face.

"Flynn."

END.


	8. An old enemy is a partner again

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Uncharted. It belongs to Naughty Dog.**

Nate stood there filled with anger. Harry Flynn- the man who double-crossed him in search for the cinntimani stone and nearly killed Elena. He could never forgive him nor could he be happy that somehow he was alive. He clenched his fists and growled once narrowing his glare.

"How are you still alive?"

"Easy there mate, I wish I really could tell you my lovely story but now isn't the time."

"And why should I care? You didn't make a good choice showing up here. And how did you EVEN find me!"

Flynn raised his hands infront of him signaling for Drake to stop.

"I told you I don't have the time to tell you-"

"Tell me or I'll force it out of you!" yelled Nate as he ran at Flynn grabbing him by the shirt collar.

Flynn gazed into Drake's eyes with all the serious intention he could give.

"Because the man who hired you also hired me!"

The area fell silent. Both men continued to stare at each other as only the sound of their breathing was heard. Drake loosened his grip slightly with no chance of Flynn trying anything.

"Wha- what did you say?"

"I'm not a parrot mate. Look, like I said the man who hired you has hired me too."

Drake took his glare towards the ground having two questions going on in his mind then: How Flynn was there of course and who exactly was he dealing with for a client?

"Mate you mind letting me go? You're ruining the shirt." Interrupted Flynn.

Drake snapped out of his thoughts and released him walking away from him a couple of feet. Flynn pulled himself together brushing his arms of dirt. The outfit he wore was just plain and simple: a white short sleeved shirt with blue jeans and a choker necklace. He did though have one thing noticeable on his face: scars of burnt skin along the right side of his face and right arm from the explosion.

"Aw now look what you did you ruined my favorite shirt." Flynn said in annoyance.

"Do you know the man who hired us both?" asked Drake as he turned facing him.

"Really? After what you just did you're playing the good cop now?"

Drake glared at Flynn for his rude remark. Flynn of course sighed and swung his arms once.

"No I really don't cupcake. I got a phone call, a plane here, then poof he told me that I had to work with you on this… uhh what's it called? Moon people?"

"La Personas de la Luna and it's for their amulet." said Drake.

"Right. Right. Also, you seem to be really out of it, just a thought." commented Flynn.

Drake was really out of it because the next thing he did was look at him dumbfounded. This of course made Flynn facepalm while rolling his eyes. He then signaled Drake to follow him as he started to walk back into the village market. The treasure hunter didn't move as his fear of going berserk again.

"Wait."

Flynn stopped looking at him.

"…. How do I know you're real?"

"Come again mate?" he asked confused.

"How do I know- that you're real? I've been having all these hallucinations…"

Flynn turned walking toward him and stopped a few inches away from his face. Then he leaned in and flicked Drake on the forehead. Drake flinched rubbing his forehead.

"Ow!"

"Real enough?"

" ….Yeah."

"Good now come on you gotta catch me up on what you got, don't worry I'll hold your hand." He said as he starting walking again.

"I already tried that with Sully, no thanks." Drake replied.

" I always knew you were a cute couple." Flynn said mocking him.

Drake chuckled a little. That was Harry Flynn he knew before everything. And for some reason, for that moment Drake didn't feel the presence of his reflection, the headaches, nothing. Guess he figured that being with someone he knew kept his mind off of it. Whether he wanted to tell Flynn about what happened or not, he'd find out sooner or later.

* * *

><p>Going down the road of the market Drake continued to explain all the research he had collected with Sully at the temple sites and from what their guide Cortez had to offer: including the attack. Flynn was listening to every little detail; truth is that was strange for Drake to see that, seeing as Flynn was slow at this job.<p>

"Ok so while you've been trying to find out exactly where they could've possibly hidden an amulet that could still possibly be existent, you've been arguing with…yourself?"

"That pretty much sums it." replied Drake as he shrugged.

"And what this about your girl having jewelry?"

"Cortez gave it to her. Somehow it keeps me under control."

"Ah, like a dog whistle?" Flynn teased.

This only made the treasure hunter pout at the insult.

"Sorry mate couldn't resist." Flynn laughed.

As they continued walking Flynn found his gaze looking at his old rival's hair.

"Uh Drake."

"Hm? Yeah what is it?"

Flynn stopped in his tracks with Drake following who was giving him a puzzled expression. His friend scratched his chin continuing to look at his hair.

"You changed something about yourself as we walked?" Flynn asked.

"Uhh….no." Drake replied.

"Well mate you uh…your hair is really- more um, wild than I knew before."

Flynn without warning rubbed his hand through Drake's hair rapidly.

"H-hey! What are you doing!"

"Trying-to-fix-your- oh-oh dear."

Flynn pulled away only to see that he made it worse. Drake went to a stand nearby to look into a vase to see his reflection shine from the sun. It looked like static electricity went through it. He turned to see Flynn trying to hold in his laughter smiling nervously.

"Yeah, next time…Don't touch the hair!" he yelled.

"Sorry pal."

Drake looked into the reflection as he tried to return his hair back to normal. Flynn stood behind him waiting.

"Hey Drake?" He spoke.

"What is it Flynn?" Drake asked not looking back.

"There is one thing I want you to do for me now that we're working together again."

Drake soon finished fixing his hair as best he could, returning his attention to him.

"Don't mention me to your pals. At all."

Drake raised an eyebrow at the response. But then he had second thoughts: He can't simple go back to the hotel with Flynn going "Hey guys look who's alive, oh and he was hired by our same employer.". He laughed at the idea and wrapped his arm around Flynn's shoulder.

"Sure thing. Because I'm sure you wouldn't want to have an 'un-welcoming' home party. But they'll find out sooner or later." Said Drake.

"Yeah I know but just until then. In the meantime I'll be on the sideline helping you out and if trouble comes just sound the alarm."

"Whatever floats your boat Flynn. I'd better get back to the hotel before they come looking for me."

Drake took his arm down and turned into the other direction back to the hotel with Flynn waving. Somehow Drake felt that things would hopefully turn around on this mystery.

END.


	9. The first clue

**Hello everyone! I hope everyone had a good 4th of July! Here is chapter 9 yay! this was fun to write, now I know some of you probably were wondering how Flynn will play in this but don't worry that will come up in the later chapters! hope you all enjoy this chapter and don't be afraid to leave a review :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Uncharted. It belongs to Naughty Dog.**

Cortez and Sully were going through the research that they gathered to put two and two together as to if they could find the next clue on where the search led them.

"This is like finding a needle in a haystack." said Sully.

"Sí it seems that way, but a rough challenge has never driven you away has it?" replied Cortez.

"Heh, no it really hasn't."

Drake opened the door walking in looking towards them. Sully looked and smiled.

"Well look whose back."

"Hello Mr. Drake, you feeling any better?" asked the guide who didn't make eye contact.

Drake walked over putting his hands on the table.

"Yes and no." he replied.

Just then the sound of a cell phone ringing joined in the atmosphere. Cortez shot up and grabbed it out of his pocket, looking at the caller ID he quickly answered.

"Sí?"

The two boys looked at him as the man started making a conversation with the caller on the other line. His facial expressions were a mix as he listened to the caller, then replying back.

"I understand….sí I'll take care of it, I'm on my way." Cortez commented as he hung up.

"Hey who was that?" asked Drake.

"Ahhh nothing, just a business call, one of the groups lost their tour for today and I need to take of it. Do you mind continuing on without me for the time being?"

"Sure thing, we'll call you if we got anything." replied Sully.

"Great! See you guys!"

Cortez ran for the door and quickly left. Drake gazed to the door puzzled.

"Think that wasn't just a normal phone call?"

"With that man you couldn't tell if it was normal." replied Sully.

Drake looked down at the research and darted his eyes around looking at it. His mind wasn't exactly clear because of Flynn, the man begin there in hiding as a shadow didn't make Drake the calmest. But he also remembered what he had done.

'Sure thing Flynn, I'm sure you want to have an 'un-welcoming' home party.'

"Kid? You alright?"

Snapping out of his thoughts he turned his attention to Sully.

"Uh yeah, where's Elena?"

"Out and about you know her. She'll be back soon."

"Oh ok…great…."

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Drake couldn't keep his eye contact with his friend, the anxiety of keeping Flynn a secret was overwhelming. He let the memory of Elena almost dying get the better of him, making his anger rise.

"Kid?"

"Flynn's here!" Drake suddenly yelled out.

Sully flinched back a little at the outburst.

"What are you-?"

"Flynn's here, he's alive! I don't know how but he is!" Drake continued to yell.

Sully grabbed his arm thinking that it was just another episode. He looked straight at him keeping a firm grip.

"Nate he died years ago, you sure it wasn't just another hallucination?" he asked keeping a calm tone.

"I'm not hallucinating it Sully, he was standing right infront of me. I'm not lying, you have to believe me."

Both men stayed quiet as Drake looked into Sully's eyes with all confidence within them. Sully kept to himself as he released his grip on Drake's arm. He rubbed the back of his head and sighed.

"Alright kid I believe ya, but why is he here?"

"He told me that he was hired by the same employer like we were. But he wants to keep a distance between us as his way of helping."

"And you believe him?"

"How else was I suppose to handle the situation? I thought I was going berserk again!"

"Well does he know who our mysterious employer is?"

"No, Flynn got a phone call and a plane ride here I doubt if he keeps in contact with him."

"Yeah well Flynn ain't exactly the kind to stay on one team. He could be lying."

"From the look of it he wasn't. Flynn was acting like he changed, his appearance was scared from the explosion Sully."

The older man scratched under his chin trying to take it all in.

"And you're sure he's here on the same agenda?"

"No. My gut is saying not to trust him…but my mind is saying to give him a second chance."

Sully patted him on the back.

"Well then try it out, keep a close eye on him and if anything goes wrong: you know how to deal with it."

"What about Elena?"

"I'll tell her when she gets back, now how about we get back to what we're getting paid for?"

"We never get paid."

Sully chuckled and spread out some of the research more on the table. A red marker fell to the floor as it was used to draw circles on specific pictures of the temple sites. He pointed out to one that looked like it came from Cortez.

"This is a picture of one of the paintings Cortez took awhile back, it has some scripture on it so he blew it up to try and translate. So far not much."

Drake picked up the photograph and examined the writing.

"Looks to me like it's around the 13th century."

"Well in Bolivia around that time was when the Incas were alive."

"Yeah but look at this, it's in Latin. The Incas didn't know Latin theirs was the Quechua."

"Bless you."

"Heh heh cute." said Drake in a slight sarcastic tone.

Sully smirked as he sat down in a chair continuing to listen.

"Anyway if they only spoke the Quechua language how is it that the Personas spoke Latin?"

"I ain't much of a history teacher, but didn't The Spaniards arrive into South America on their conquest?"

Drake thought for a moment and got a spark of a revelation.

"That's right, The Spaniards traveled their way through when they were searching for Peru, they must have found them. But instead of harming them-"

"They taught them the language." finished Sully.

"Ah Sullivan I could kiss you right now!"

"Personal space kid." laughed Sully.

"Now all we have to do is translate it. Sully do you think Cortez has anything on ancient languages around here?"

"Maybe. Let me look." Sully got up and looked around in another pile where the guide's books were. He grabbed a book from the pile and opened it.

"Here we go, this guy's like an encyclopedia." He said as he walked over with the book.

Drake took it and grabbed the marker off the floor and grabbed a piece of paper as he read through the pages and scribbling it down.

"So kid what's it say?"

"Hold on I got a few more words to translate….there."

He put the marker down and read the translation to himself.

"Well?"

"It's says 'On the darkest night the moon will shine the brightest-'"

"Kid we know that part already." interrupted Sully.

"Yeah I'm getting pass that."

" 'And soon the spirit of a monster awakens to cast a dark shadow upon the world only with the use of the sacred amulet'."

"That's…cheery, but it's what were looking for." said Sully.

"There's more to it. 'To find the amulet that controls such power, only the one with a pure soul tainted by the dark can find the entrance to the chamber'."

"A pure soul tainted? You don't think that's what Cortez has been talking about-with you and your episodes?" asked Sully.

"I don't know. But this is our first main clue to finding it. We need to get Cortez and Elena." said Drake putting the piece of paper in his pocket.

Soon they heard voices outside and Sully got up and ran to the window.

"Uh kid I don't think we need to."

Drake ran to the window and looked outside. Standing infront of the hotel were a few men with guns surrounding the entrance. What caught their eye was that two of the men had Cortez and Elena tied up. Three more men ran inside.

"Get in there!" yelled one of the men.

"Oh boy here we go." said Sully.

"This never gets old."

END.


	10. Escape and Rescue

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Uncharted. It belongs to Naughty Dog.**

"Get in there!"

Sully and Drake ran from the window to the dining room and flipped the table scattering all the research to the floor. Quickly they brought it to the door and soon barricaded it along with a couple of chairs, just in time to put their body weight against it as the men began banging themselves against the room door.

"It won't open!"

"Well guess we'll just have to leave- Of course it won't open! Bust it down you idiots!"

"I'd like to see you try then!"

As the men were arguing outside the door a gunshot was heard as a bullet went through near the door handle.

"Nate we can't hold this forever!" said Sully as he leaned himself more against the table.

"Yeah but we don't have weapons to use!"

"Well think of something fast before they make more holes!"

Drake's mind rapidly began the thought process as he looked around the room for a solution. An escape plan of any kind along with a rescue plan for Elena and Cortez. Glancing quickly around the room he could find nothing that could've been used as weapons, and certainly it wasn't going to be papercuts or reading to them would help. Of all the times he actually wished that he were going beserk again. Or…

"That's it. Sully! Make me upset!"

"What? Kid I'm not going to do that! Not if I was in the way!" replied Sully.

"Just do it so I can get them off our back, then head for the window!" Drake ordered grunting as the door hit into his back.

Sully grunted in annoyance at the plan, but it was better than nothing. Quickly he thought up of a statement for Drake to get upset. Hoping for forgiveness later.

"Ya' know, if we get caught, think of what they'll do to get information out of you. Think of what they'll do to me- or even Elena, she's been through enough the times she been with us."

Drake concentrated on the fact that the men would do such a thing to his love. The pain of it hurt him to the core.

"And don't forget about Cortez, sheesh after they're done with us I'm sure he'll drop like a stone, you wouldn't want that now would you kid?"

Drake couldn't take it anymore. He shut his eyes tight from the pain growing inside. Cold sweat dripped down his face, his jaw sore from clenching his teeth, the muscles in his legs burning. He knew what came next, without looking he pleaded to his friend.

"R-run!"

Automatically both men moved away from the door as the group busted in with their guns raised. Sully got close enough to the window as he saw Drake limp over in pain, grunted as he regained his footing. The small group of men aimed right at them as one inspected the research on the floor.

"We've come to collect the first clue as ordered by your employer."

'What? How did they know about it already? We just found it.' thought Sully.

The man was about six-foot tall with a tucked in button up shirt with the collar sticking straight up, a loose tie and was bald with a visible scar across his forehead. He walked up to Sully with his arms behind his back looking calm and casual. Sully couldn't help but narrow his vision upward looking at the man.

"Well? Where is it?"

"I ain't the librarian here. I just help clean up." Sully replied sarcastically.

The man glared down at Sully.

"Shut it! Where is it old man!"

Sully gave a quick glance at Drake, which made the leader turn his body gathering his attention to him.

"What's wrong with him?" asked one of the gunmen.

Drake grunted and growled as he drew quiet and turned his position in their direction. As the group was distracted, Sully slowly and quietly gathered as much paper nearby him and piled it all in a book that had been near his foot. But as soon as he got up the leader saw him out of the corner of his eye.

"Don't move!" he yelled.

The group turned their heads as they aimed their guns at Sully. Soon he also saw Drake's eyes open: with his pupils dilated once more. A single drop of sweat rolled down Sully's head. He needed to act fast.

"You want the research so badly fine."

The leader smirked in satisfaction.

"Good."

"But uh…I'm sure my friend- won't!"

Just as he said that Sully slammed the book at the leader's head as it flew open from the impact scattering all the paper inside into the air. The leader stumbled back and growled.

"Open fire!"

Sully dove behind the bed once he heard the order. The men behind the leader opened fire as the paper started to rip apart from the bullets.

'Cortez is gonna be upset about this.' thought Sully.

He had hoped that Drake didn't get caught in the crossfire but it was quickly halted by the sound of one man yelling with a thump. Drake had tackled him from behind and began his assault. He started punching repeatedly and rapidly on the man just as he heard the click of a gun behind his head. Drake spun himself around and grabbed the end of the weapon pulling the gunman towards him and elbowed him in the face. He got of the man he had tackled and lifted him by the shirt collar slamming him into a nearby wall. Two more men tackled Drake to the floor trying to restrain him but the treasure hunter had gained raw strength from his rampage. He gripped onto one arm of each man and stood up flipping them over on their backs against the floor. The only ones left were the leader and one gunman who was shaking. Sully came from cover and looked at the scene.

"You wanna try asking again?"

The gunman, terrified, shot off one round which grazed the sleeve of Sully's left arm causing him to give a small yelp. Drake hearing his friend cry out yelled in rage charging at the man, grabbing him and lifting him up into the air. The leader then seized the opportunity to escape the room and headed back outside. Sully looked at his arm seeing that the shot had missed leaving a scratch on his arm, but managed to ruin a good shirt. He saw that he was a few steps away from the window but also was between an enraged Nathan Drake.

'Ok, he said afterwards I'd go to the window...but why?' Sully thought.

He decided to reason with Drake since the surrounding situation was over.

"Kid come on, calm down. We need to get Elena and Cortez before-"

Drake yelled again as he charged towards Sully and the window. Soon the realization hit the older man of his plan. He quickly spun around and headed for the window.

"You're not making this easy!"

Sully give himself some protection crossing his arms infront of him before busting through the window, rolling on the ground as Drake threw the gunman out as well. He regained his sense of balance when the gunman landed a few feet away from him. Catching his breath he looked back at the window.

"Good thing it was the first floor."

Then the sound of a gun clicking went near his ear.

"Sully!"

He stood up seeing Elena and Cortez standing off to the side in the hands of one of the bald man's goons. The leader raised his pistol at Sully.

"Hands up!"

He raised his arms as he was ordered then glanced at Elena and Cortez giving them the 'ok' nod.

"Are you going to cooperate now, Mr. Sullivan?" asked the leader.

"You know it's rude not to introduce yourself before pointing a gun at someone." Sully replied.

The tall man laughed at his comment then shrugged.

"Fine then. You can call me Roger."

"Alright, Roger. How'd you know we found the first clue?"

"My boss and I have a good connection, what makes you think we're not keeping a tab on you and Mr. Drake? I should say that he's gotten quite a temper since he got here." replied Roger.

"Well you know how it is. He's had a bad few days."

"Enough talk. Tell me what you know or else the women and guide will have an unpleasant trip."

Sully stared at Roger without saying a word.

"Tell me now!"

Suddenly an angry roar came from the window as Drake jumped out slamming his fist into Rogers's face knocking him back. The treasure hunter stood infront of Sully growling and panting.

"Nate!" yelled Elena.

Catching his attention he turned towards Elena seeing her face full of worry. His heart ached as he clenched his teeth harder. Roger rubbed his face from the pain as he looked to his goons.

"You! Take the guide back to the camp! As for the woman, looks like the "mutt" wants to play fetch."

The man holding Cortez picked him up as he ran off carrying him on his shoulder with Roger following.

"Mr. Drake! Sully! Ayudme!" he yelled.

The other did the same as he took off with Elena into town.

"I got Cortez! Nate if you can hear me go get Elena!" said Sully as he ran after Roger.

Drake took off before giving a second thought of going to after Cortez.

"Elena!"

* * *

><p>Drake chased after the man through the streets as he kept crying out to her. He dashed through crowds and dodged fruit stands, he wanted to go faster" he just wanted to save her. The goon dashed into an empty street lot where he turned stopping and dropped Elena to the ground. When Drake arrived he pulled out a pistol and pointed it at the back of Elena's head.<p>

"Don't come any closer."

Drake wanted to charge, but inside of him he refused to put his love in harms way.

"Come on go after him. Don't be such a weakling." His opposite spoke in his head.

'No. Don't want to hurt Elena.' He replied in his mind.

Drake shook his head in resistance trying to calm down. He gave a quick look to Elena wear he saw the charm shimmering in the sun, the burning sensation on his side returned from the episode before. He inhaled and exhaled slowly. Beginning to calm down.

"Nate!"

Her voice rang in his ears as his pupils shrunk back to normal revealing his ocean blue eyes once more.

"E-Elena-"

"Come on! Either you give me what my boss wants or else!" yelled the gunman.

Drake hesitated to take out the paper from his pocket. But if he didn't…

"I'll count to three! One!"

"Nate please!"

"Two!"

"No-no don't!"

A gunshot rang out. Elena shut her eyes at the sound. It was silent then; she didn't fall over or showed no wound. Then again-the shot didn't come from the goon. The pistol fell out of his hand as he collapsed over onto the ground. Drake looked to see a familiar face.

"Not very good under pressure these days are you mate?"

It was Flynn to the rescue.

**END.**


End file.
